


Another Endless night, An unexpected reunion

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU FINISHED THE GAME, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Older!Prompto, Romance, SPOILERS AS FUCK, THIS GAME FUCKING RUINED ME, Timeskips, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Well you are a Hunter and you meet the happy foursome.DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU FINISHED THE FREAKING GAMEthank you ^^I posted this on my Tumblr tigerbakery-kimjonghyun and was like WHY THE FUCK not let's post it on AO3 aswell!





	1. Chapter 1

you didn’t remember the last time the sun was out 

When light still graced the lands of Eos you had been making your living as a hunter, quite a proficient one as well. To the point that when the party of four men crossed paths with you that they asked you to tag along in taking out the Adamantoise.

At first you thought them crazy but as you fought your way back to Hammerhead when the night had fallen and the car had stopped because a certain someone forgot to refuel, you could see that each and every one of them was more skilled than they looked.

Noctis, whom you had admittedly written as a lazy spoiled prince managed to hold his own while being cornered by several Ice Bombs AND two iron giants using the appropriate weapon for each situation.

Ignis, despite it being incredibly dark threw his daggers with extreme precision, providing bacck up for the young prince while distracting some of the enemies.

Gladiolus was exactly what he looked like, one big meat shield with an equally metal slap paddle, this man probably wouldn’t fall over even if the the Totomostro would fall.

Then there was Prompto, the group’s gunslinger, while very proficient at what he did he did get a tad too close to the enemy for the weapons he wielded so you, who wielded a katana, would work in tandem with him as the two of you covered each other’s weak spots.

Once back in Hammerhead all of you sat down beyond exhausted as you had run into quite a few monsters on the way but had yet to fight the Adamantoise.

“Looks like little hunter girl over here can hold her own pretty good.” Gladiolus had slapped you on the back, happy that the rumors they had heard about you were true. 

“Of course I can! I wouldn’t be alive If I couldn’t !” this much was true as the environment had grown harsher as the days passed, the amount of hunters that returned alive got smaller by the day. their bodies often gone missing leaving only their tags to be retrieved or left to the elements .

“Indeed, having another skilled fighter added to our ranks even if only temporarily will make our work a lot less taxing.” The bespectacled man spoke as he was trying to think of a good strategy to defeat the massive beast that laid not far from their current location” I suggest we all get a good night’s sleep and attempt to defeat the Adamantoise in the morning.” 

Something you could all agree on.

It was on the way to the trailer that the sunshine blond had tapped you on the shoulder.”Hey thanks for having back .. you know back when we were running back to Hammerhead. “ You saw the man awkwardly scratch the back of his head before speaking again.” You think I could… get your number or something? “ Seeing the questioning look on your face the man panicked raising his hands “I-I’m not gonna do anything shady with it! I just thought you,,seem like a nice person.”

Fighting back the urge to burst into a fit of giggles at the man’s attempt to explain his actions you simply took the phone from his hand entering your number into it.” Here you go.” 

What you didn’t see however was Prompto’s joy when he realized you actually gave him your number.

So even after fighting the Adamantoise, you stayed in contact with the Sunshine blond who occasionally sent you pictures of the group on their travels and you would do the same, sending him pictures of your hunts.

On rare occasions you would run into one another either in the wild or at an outpost. You would exchange information on possible points of interest that you didn’t relay over the phone to one another.

This continued for months and you had ended up growing fond of the group and especially the sunshine boy.whom on occasion you would brush your hand over his by ‘accident’ causing the other to become flustered much to your amusement.

As the months progressed you too had noticed that once the party had returned from Altissia that days grown shorter and the Daemons more aggressive as you were one of the few hunters still standing.

You texted Prompto to meet at Hammerhead again as that was the one outpost both sides were closest to. You didn’t make it to Hammerhead right away however as night had fallen and you had to seek refuge at a haven. Before you could easily hold your own against one or two Daemons but not wanting to risk it you decided against travelling at night as you made your way onto the platform only to stop in your tracks as you heard that telltale sign of someone fighting nearby.

Rushing onto the platform for a better vantage point you looked around to find where the sound was coming from seeing several Red Giants fighting a group of people that seemed to be having a bit of trouble. Pushing the ‘don’t be stupid’ voice to the back of your head you ran to the group as fast as your legs could carry you.

When you got closer you recognized the people as your four friends, who seemed more than surprised to see you. You had little time to catch up however as the Red Giants were determined to squash all of you. It seemed to take hours before the Red Giants finally fell to the ground.

Prompto turned to you to say how happy he was to see you only to see you get caught off guard by the Red Giant’s last attempt to take someone with it to the grave as you were slapped hard by the big hand and sent flying, your body falling onto the ground like a rag doll.

The group rushed over to your aid, Ignis checking if you were still breathing which you were.” We need to carry her to Hammerhead to properly tend to her… whilst she draws breath still she is in bad shape, several broken bones to say the least.

Gladiolus was the one tasked to carry you as the group made their way to Hammerhead, praying that the daemons wouldn’t come. In Hammerhead you were put in Cid’s garage as the Caravan lacked the space to properly treat you. Ignis managed to stabilize you but could not get you to wake up.

“I’m afraid she is in a coma…when she will wake I do not know, if at all.” This news mortifying Prompto. During the entire process he had been by your bedside holding your hand.”….So she might never wake up…”

Gladiolus was the first to speak up to the sunshine blond” She’s a fighter she will wake up. Might take a while but she will. In the meantime we got work to do. So get up and come daybreak we move.”

Prompto wasn’t happy with the idea of leaving you behind, but Cindy assured him you would be safe here. “Now go! You want to come back a hero for her now don’t ya?” She had smiled and patted the blond on the back giving him a friendly push. Her smile fading once they were out of sight.”..Pray to the Astrals that that’ll happen…”


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since the four left you at the Hammerhead outpost, darkness had completely taken over the lands of Eos.

When you finally opened your eyes after all those years you found yourself alone in the garage. In a makeshift bed hidden behind a couple stacked cars, by the bed was a chair that had a small pile of clothes, a notebook and a katana on it. Most of it was yours aside from the notebook.

“What the fuck happened?” You spoke only to surprise yourself at how your voice sounded, like you hadn’t spoken in years, surely you weren’t asleep for that long now?

After some struggling and wiggling you finally managed to sit up, your hands now around the notebook, the words; please open written on it.

It was a journal made by your friend Prompto, he had written everything that happened down for you to read should you wake up as according to his words you had been sleeping for years. Finding this hard to believe as it didn’t feel like you had been asleep that long you got dressed. Wanting to see for yourself what was going on.

The sky, though it was dark had a dark green hue giving an eerie vibe to the world. “By the Six…..So …darkness has actually taken over Eos…” Leaning against the garage you found that Hammerhead too had taken quite a blow as it looked roughed up, on its last legs so to say. One of the last places where hunters would gather.

“Took ya long enough to wake up” Turning around you looked at a familiar face” ….Cindy?” The woman smiled as she gave you the once over.” You betcha..you took quite a hit…your injuries healed quite a while ago but ya just wouldn’t wake up..the guys even thought you were going to die, even Blondie thought you were a goner”

“Anything I can do to help?” 

The woman sighed and shook her head. : Not the way you are right now, we gotta whip you back into shape before anything..we got about three weeks before the boys return here to restock on some things let’s make em count.”

Cindy was harsh as she helped you get back into shape, the two of you hunted the Daemons around Hammerhead subsequently keeping the place shape as you slowly but surely got your edge back. When all was done Cindy cut your hair for you, long enough for it to reach your chin but not quite long enough for a proper ponytail. “Alright now…all freshened up.”

“Thanks Cindy, I know you couldn’t really spare the time re-training me but thanks that you did it anyways..” You got up checking your newly acquired gear, it was an upgraded version of your old gear so it looked almost the same but it packed a little more punch. 

“Come now, those first days were rough yes but you held your own later on. You helped out a lot really..”She turned her head towards the gates as she heard them open” Guess the boys are back.”

You instantly froze on the bar stool you were sitting on, suddenly feeling really nervous meeting them especially Prompto after that long. You wondered if he still remembered you. Your heard pounded so loud you put your hand over your chest while taking deep breaths to get it to stop.

Cindy seeing how nervous you had gotten found herself amused at how you had turned from that confident hunter that had regained her confidence to a bundle of nerves. “ You wait here alright? That way I can prepare them mentally for it.”

Nodding silently you watched Cindy go outside towards the men that had gotten out of the car. From where you were sitting you could only make out their profiles despite the lights of Hammerhead being as bright as could be.

Shaking your head you looked away as an irrational fear crept in your chest, would they find you a burden? Would they leave you by yourself in this world overtaken by darkness? 

Only one way to find out. Wait for their response which was going to happen in mere minutes as you saw them walking towards the diner.

“….Here goes..”


	3. Chapter 3

(For the part where you and Prom are alone I reccomend listening to Jimin-Serendipity)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEMaH9Sm3lQ

You sat with your back facing the door trying to brace yourself for possible complaints and so on.

“I’m not hungry though, Iggy cooked for us at the last camp site. I wanna go check how she’s doing it’s been a while.”You heard one of them say. You thought it sounded like Prompto but his voice sounded more husky then before.

“Calm down, you check in a bit. There’s just someone I want ya’ll to meet. I told you we got a new hunter here that’s been helping out a lot right? “ Cindy asked the three men as they walked with her into the dinner.

“Indeed you did, I do not see how that relates to us however.” Your heart almost stopped when you heard the voices almost directly behind you.” Well I figured you’d wanna meet her..” The woman smiled nudging Prompto forward a bit more than the others.”H-hey whats the big idea?”

It was as if the world slowed down for the two of you when you got up, turning to meet his eyes. For just a single moment it was just the two of you as everything else seemed almost frozen in time.” It’s been a while hasn’t it Prompto?” A sad smile on your face as you looked him over.” How long has it been for the world to have changed this much while I was asleep…”

The other two men seemed surprised to see you up and about, not as much as Prompto however, he had been by your bedside every time he came back to Hammerhead. It started out with him telling every time what had happened and how much he hoped you would wake up into eventually telling you that he hoped you would never have to see the world the way it was at that time as there was no such thing as daylight anymore. 

He told you that when you would wake up, Noct would have probably saved the world by then and he would ask you out on a date, then proceeding to tell you what he would have planned for the two of you.

He kept trying to stay positive but as time passed by and you still hadn’t woken up he found himself cry at times. Your hand in his as he begged the Astrals for you to wake up. His visits eventually grew less frequent as he took more and more hunts to take his mind of you and aid the people of Eos.

But there you were, awake, alive and looking healthier then ever.”Prompto…are you mad at me?” You tilted your head, your hands fidgeting with the zipper of the vest you had been given to wear. 

The man shook his head, taking you into a crushing hug. “I thought you’d never wake up…” His voice sounded fragile, like that night when he ran over to you after you had been slapped by that giant. 

Gladiolus and Ignis approached you as well now, Ignis giving you a slight nod as he couldn’t exactly see you.” You sound well..” While Gladiolus gave you a pat on the shoulder. “Good to have you back.” They hadn’t forgotten about you in the slightest.

“I know ya’ll are having a sweet reunion moment but might I suggest the caravan for this..bit more private.” Cindy ushered the four of you to the caravan before going off to discuss something with Talcot.

“So when did you wake up? Was the first question that was thrown at you by the group.” About three weeks ago.. I’ll tell you one thing, it sucked. I was weak. I could hardly hold my katana let alone swing it. Cindy was real patient with me and got me back on track, hell I say i’m even better than before…”But enough about me ..Six you guys have changed..well matured I guess I a better word” You found yourself laughing about that notion as the last time you saw these men had been quite a few years ago.” But how much time exactly has passed since I got slapped silly by that giant?”

“Eight years, so its only natural we would look different to what we used to. Especially seeing the world’s basically gone to hell..” Gladiolus frowned and shook his head.” We are fighting still while we wait for Noct to return.”

You had read about Noctis getting absorbed by the Crystal in the journal Prompto had put together.” I see…so he still has not returned after that long.”

“But hey..you’re back!” Prompto tried to give the conversation a positive spin.”which means it won’t be long probably until Noct will be back too!” Gladiolus’s facial expression showed that he didn’t agree with the blond but he would never tell him that as he understood that Prompto was trying to raise the morale a bit.

“If I may ask.”Ignis interrupted.” What has exactly changed about us ?”

You looked each and every one of them over.” Well first of all, you all gained a lot more muscle, Gladio’s hair is ridiculously long now, it looks good on you though” This earning a smile from the big man.

“Ignis you well your hair is flatter.”You tried not to mention the ‘oh and you’re blind part’“The way you move is a lot less stiff than before, it’s almost as graceful as a cat’s if I have to compare it .” Then last but not least Prompto.

“You actually got a little bit of a beard or a goatee going on and your voice is really husky compared to how I remember.these aren’t bad things though” You chuckled, your smile slightly fading as you felt Prompto’s hand over yours. “I’m glad you’re awake….”

“Yeah..me too..”

Sensing the mood, Gladio and Ignis got up, quietly making their way out of the caravan and into the diner to give you two some time.

“Prompto…I uhm..I know its not exactly the right time..with the world the way it is but.—” You were cut short by the Sunshine boy placing his finger on your lips” Me first ok?” Smiling you sighed and nodded. “Ok..”

Taking a deep breath you saw a hue of red gracing his face as he spoke.” Since the day we met I thought you were a really cool girl. I mean you decked a Red Giant by yourself more than once. Not to mention your personality you were always so ..Genuine to all of us. Even when you found out that Noct was the future king. The day you gave me your number I was over the moon I’m not even joking, the big guy nearly had to knock me out to get me to sleep remember that?”

“Yeah I remember Prom, it took you an hour, tossing and turning in the caravan until Gladio eventually threatened to kick you out if you didn’t stop.” You remembered that moment well as that was the first time you heard the man be so angry towards Prompto, afterwards the three of you laughed about it.

“I just thought to myself; Yes! So I do have a chance with her! I was already kind of crushing on you back then and you weren’t making it any easier by joking around with me the way you did, ‘accidentally’ my foot..” He grumbled, the man slightly pouting.

“And when time went by I found myself thinking about you more and more, I wanted to tell you but …the accident happened.” He scooted over to sit next to you, your faces mere inches away now.” What I wanted to say was..I really..I love you…I still do ..”

Your heart swelled hearing those words spill from the man’s mouth, laying your head on his chest you sighed.” I love you too…so much Prompto…” You felt beyond happy and if it was a dream the Astrals gave you you prayed that they would never let you wake up. But it wasn’t a dream. It was very real. This much you knew as his hand tilted your head upwards, his lips meeting yours in a soft first kiss.

The world came to a halt, for a second time that day you were granted a moment for just the two of you as you two met time and time again, kissing, holding one another as he lowered you onto the bed.

Your hands running through his hair as you kissed, your heart soaring as you felt one of his hands take yours, Your fingers laced together when he pulled back to look at you.

Not a day had gone by that his heart didn’t desire you. To kiss you, hold you, be one with you. Wanting this moment to last he leaned back down to kiss you. Your clothes slowly being pulled off by him and thrown into the darkness of the caravan, followed by Prompto’s own clothes.

His free hand slowly travelling down your body as he felt his breath hitch, taking in your body with his eyes, Engraving the vision of you underneath him into his mind.

“So beautiful…” He admired every curve your body had, bringing your hand up to his mouth to kiss your palm slowly kissing his way up your arm until he had met your lips again.

He did the same to your legs, kissing them from your feet to your inner thighs, up to your stomach, your breasts, placing butterfly kisses on them, making sure no nook or cranny was forgotten and received his affection.

It was slow and loving as he held you, his kisses peppering your body. It made you feel like you were the only thing that mattered to him. It hurt at first when he pushed inside of you, despite having prepped you as gently as possible the stretch was still a bit painful making tears well up at the corner of your eyes.

Prompto took his time with you, kissing the corners of your eyes as he gave you time to adjust. His hands caressing you gently, playing with your hair, stroking your cheek as the burn subsided.

“You ok?” Nodding you pulled him closer to you, telling him it was alright. when he slowly began to move. Whispering how much you loved him in his ear as your head rested on his shoulder. Words that had been left unspoken for years all coming out as your bodies joined.

Whimpers slowly made way for gasps as the uncomfortable stretch became pleasurable, your grip around his waist getting firmer as you hooked your legs together, your head tilted back in as he hit that spot that made you see stars, rubbing against it with each thrust. 

Prompto’s head buried in your neck, littering it with hickeys, feeling your walls flutter with every gasp and moan until he found you tighten around him,a long guttleral moan coming from the both of you as you slowly rocked through your climax.

Sweaty, tired and naked, the two of you laid in each other’s arms, your foreheads touching as the two of you stared at one another. Both still in disbelief that this wasn’t a dream..

“I know I do things the other way around a lot now…but do you want to go on a date once the sun returns?” 

“I’d love to Prom” 

The frickity Frack END!


End file.
